Detective Conan And MK Fribblets
by Topazled Hannah
Summary: Fribblet - A collection of Ficklets and Drabbles, a place for me to post my random thoughts. -Same Old Same New- An old argument with a twist! Third-person from Kazuha's perespective.
1. Black Is

Why had the first boss chosen Black? No one really knew. But no one really complained either, it was a comfortable color, it defined who they were. And Black is the color of may things.

Black is the color of perfection.

Black is the color of inconspicuousness

Black is the color of night.

Black is the color of shadows.

Black is the color of unknown, of uncertainty.

Black is the color of nobility, experience, and age.

Black is the color of anger, of angry, hostile words.

Black is lack of hope.

Black is bringer of ruin.

Black is the color of evil.

Black is the color of death.

Black is the color of irony.

Black is the color of mourning.

Black is the bringer of shame or disgrace.

Yes, no one really knew why their boss had chosen Black. And there are very few people who could say, if they were willing to throw their life away.

But if they talked, they would paint a picture something like this:

Black is the color of death.

Red is the color of love, and of blood.

Black is the color of irony.

Black is the color of police.

Black is the color of lost hope.

Black is the color of ruin.

Black is the color of hostile words and thoughts.

Red is the color of revenge.

Black is the color of a fallen star.

Black is the color of shame.

Black is the color of mourning.

Their picture would be black, splashed with red, and various other colors. Mostly shades of gray. There may be a small dot of white, if you look hard enough.

Because no matter how dark, or bleak it looks, Black will not stand out without white to accent it.

And no matter how many people you may kill,

No matter how many lives you destroy,

There will always be a small part of you that will always mourn for those lost.

After all,

Black is beautiful,

And to some,

Black is the life-giving soul.

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I dun own Detective Conan, the idea behind Detective Conan, or any involved. :P

--------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this turned out a lot longer than I thought. (OMG! NO WAI! AN AUTHOR'S NOTE ()OoO())

I really didn't mean for this to turn out so long! It kinda, happened. Its an idea that popped into my head while I was reading various other fFan Fictions, and it kinda, grew.

So, for those of you who don't get the "painted picture," part, basically I had this idea that the Black Organization was founded for revenge against some big group or individual powerhouse, and kinda branched off from there into what it is in the Manga/Anime.

And, I actually did research! All the meanings of Black, are real meanings. Well, according to "define: (word)" on Google, and Wikipedia.


	2. Kaito's Hairbrush

_Note: I do not own Magic Kaito, Detective Conan, or Veggie Tales. I do, however, own this mutilated Veggie Tales song, which the idea popped into my head, from who knows where. For those of you wondering about this tune, go look up "The Hairbrush Song," on Youtube._

--

Our curtain opens, to find Kaito, having just finished his bath, is wrapped in a rather large towel (thank goodness), and is searching for his hairbrush. Having no success, Kaito cires out,

"Oh where is my hair brush? Oh where is my hair brush? Oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where, oh, where oh, where .. is my hairbrush?"

Having heard his cry, Inspector Nakamori enters the scene. Shocked and slightly annoyed at the sight of Kaito in a towel, Pa regains his composure and reports,

"I think I saw a hairbrush back there!"

"Back there is my hairbrush. Back there is my hairbrush. Back there, back there, oh, where, back there, oh, where, oh, where, back there, back there, back there .. is my hairbrush?" (Kaito)

Having heard his joyous outburst, Aoko Nakamori enters the scene. Shocked, and highly embarrassed at the sight of Kaito in a towel, Aoko manages to comment,

"Why do you need a hairbrush, you don't even brush your own hair?"

Kaito is taken aback, the thought had never occured to him. (Dense magician isn't he?) What would this mean? What will become of him? What will become of his hair brush? Kaito ponders,

"No need for my hairbrush. No need for my hairbrush. No need, no need, no where, no need, no need, no need, no where, not here, no need, for my hairbrush." 

Having heard is ponderings, Hakuba Sagaru enters the scene. Shocked and slightly annoyed at seeing Kaito in a towel, he confesses,

"Kaito, that old hairbrush of yours, well you never use it, you don't really need it. So, well, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I gave it to Kudo, because he brushes his hair."

Feeling a deep sense of loss, Kaito stumbles back and laments,

"Not fair! Oh, my hairbrush. Not fair! My poor hairbrush. Not fair, not fair, no need, not fair, no where, no need, not fair, not fair, not fair! My little hairbrush!"

Having heard his lament, Kudo enters the scene, Himself in a large towel, both Kaito and Shinichi are shocked at the sight of, well, each other. But, recognizing Kaito's generosity, Kudo is thankful.

"Thanks for the hairbrush..quot; (Kudo)

Yes, good has been done here. Kudo exits the scene. Kaito smiles, but still feeling an emotional attachment for the hairbrush calls out,

"Take care of my hairbrush. Take care, oh my hairbrush. Take care, take care, don't dare not care. Take care. Nice hair. No fair. Take care, take care .. of my hairbrush."

The End!


	3. 462

**462**

He twitched. He looked at the information again, and... twitched. Ooo hey, a new chapter. A few seconds later, Conan twitched once more.

"WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE-HOCKEY-STICKS IS UP WITH THIS?!"

Oh, how ironic it was, for the not-child. The next chapter in his current story obsession was the third chapter, with exactly 462 words. As it had been for the first two chapters, exactly 462 words for both. Once was a happening, twice was a coincidence, and three times was a conspiracy... This did NOT sit well with the shrunken detective. Oh no, Conan had been seeing that number everywhere...

A short while after Conan's out burst, for really, the above thought process didn't take all that long, Ran came into the room, to see one Conan Edogawa, checking his book, and mumbling, "it's everywhere..." and fainted. Worried, Ran took the book out of her charge's hands, and checked the back, "Price: 4.62" She almost laughed. She really shouldn't have shown him the American movie "23," he had apparently found his own '23.'

* * *

_XD "23" was an interesting movie... And, both chapters of this short, were 462 words long. Isn't that silly? Then this idea popped into my head. And this chapter is 231 words long, including authors note, which is half of 462 o0. Aren't I special?_


	4. Note To Self

**Note to Self**

_'Note to self: Avoid Megure-Kebu at all costs._' Kaito thought to himself quietly. He had just run into said inspector, and had been dragged into a case under the pretense of being Kudo Shinichi. The case in question had been an odd one, involving an allergic reaction to ground up peanuts, in the victim's egg-salad sandwich. It turned out the murder was his fiancee, who presumed that he had been cheating (she saw him out on a "date"), when he had really been spending the day with his cousin. Defiantly one of the odder cases. '_And another note to self: check allergies with Mom before you piss someone off._'

_**"Oi oi!! No more 'note-to-selfs' that last one almost beamed me upside the head!!"**_ Shinichi's highly annoyed voice wafted over Kaito's consciousness. _**"Seriously, don't forget you're not alone in your consciousness anymore."**_

_"Oh? So mental notes are a no-no?"_ Kaito thought back at Shinichi, a grin apparent in his voice. If Shinichi could have seen Kaito's face (or known what he was planning), one would assume that he would have enough common sense to get the heck out of there. But, we all know, that Shinichi has no common sense.

_**"Yes! A defiant no-no. Ack!! Hey what are you doing? No throwing sticky notes at me either!"**_ Kaito continued to badger Shinichi for a few more moments, quitting when Shinichi complained of looking like a rubber duck, covered in yellow sticky-notes as he was. _'One last mental note: put a muzzle on Kudo whenever he starts getting annoying.'_ And, can anyone guess where that mental note landed? The mental sticky-note landed... drum roll please... right across Shinichi's mouth, convently covering it, earning Kaito a nice side of face-pavement.

* * *

_XD Come on, you gotta admit that sort of thing would happen, considering Shinichi's _and_ Kaito's luck. Oh, for those of you who are lost, this takes place in my "Bottom Line" AU story, where Conan gets trapped in Kaito's body, after being cursed by a gem. Kaito's usually in control, but occasionally Shinichi can take over and either move, or deny movement to, Kaito's body. This is kinda like a side skit, which takes place well after the first chapter. Meaning, Kaito's figured out how to hide his thoughts from Shinichi, and Shinichi's figured out that he can manifest himself as either Conan or Shinichi in Kaito's mind. And I am planning to update __The Bottom Line__ soon, just kinda hit a mental road block getting the details right for the next couple of chapters, which is going to be another heist. Poor Conan, getting dragged through a heist._


	5. Kidnapped: 1 pt 0

_XD working on a Script for Fish Head's Doujin-ka club on Deviant Art, and the inspiration struck me. _

_Especially cause the title of the story is "Kidnapped."_

_So you can blame this bit of randomness on "Fish Head the 3rd and CO," whichever one of those crazies I've been chatting with._

_And this mutated and grew, SO EXPECT MORE!! :nom nom:_

**Kid-napped - Version 1.0**

Nakamori knew that something was off when he walked into the room. Hakuba had a strange feeling that something was off even before he got into the room. Given the fact that they were at a Kid heist, this shouldn't have been a surprise for them.

However, neither of them (nor the rest of the Taskforce) were expecting what was lying in front of them. Well, 'who' is a better way to phrase it, but you never know at a Heist.

Indeed, none of the a for-mentioned persona's were expecting to walk into a room full of sleeping Taskforce members. Okay, that's a lie, most of the time people fall asleep at a Heist, due to excess amounts of sleeping gas. But this time was different. Pinned to each officers' uniform was a note.

Said note in English said: "Officer caught Kid-napping."

Any quick-thinking, native English-speaking officers were shortly lined up along a wall, and trying to knock it down with their heads, except one.

"I don't get it," Hakuba stated with a slight pout.

* * *

_I'm cruel to Hakuba. I know. Originally, he was lined up with the rest of the officers, but it was just soo much more amusing to have him be the one to say "I don't get it," than to have Nakamori-kebu say it. THIS DRABBLE IS ADDICTING!! GAH!! Seriously, there's like, at least FIVE different ways I can manipulate "Kidnapped," and the plunnies won't leave me alone till I write them all!! whines in a corner_


	6. Kidnapped: 2 pt 0

_Overnight, I SOMEHOW manage to get 100 hits on my Fribblets. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO READ THIS!_

_So, here's the second installment of a random pun-based series._

_Which is going to get very old, very quickly._

_**WARNING: EXTREME RETARDEDNESS IN THIS ONE!**_

**Kid-napped -- Version 2.0  
**

See Conan. See Kid. See Kid steal gem. See Conan chase Kid.

Here Kid spray Conan. There Conan fall asleep. Hear Kid snicker. There Conan snore.

And thus, Kaitou 1412, BKA Kaitou Kid, "Kidnapped" the detective Kudo Shinichi, CKA Edogawa Conan.

* * *

_I still blame Fish Head and Co for this. Yes, I just used a Doctor Seuss type of story formant. I warned you this one was retarded. And short, extremely short. Just like Conan... By the way, "BKA" means "Better Known As," and "CKA" means "Currently Known As."  
_


	7. It's All In The Pants

_I own nothing but this fic, and anything uploaded on my site._

_And the finger puppets I use to tell these stories._

**It's All In The Pants  
**

Conan had, once again, been dragged out shopping. However, he was not accompanied by one of the ever increasingly numerous girls in his life, not even indirectly. Instead, he had been take out by one Hattori Heiji. To go clothes shopping of all things, because Heiji claimed he needed more pants. Currently, they were in the changing rooms. Conan was _not_ looking forward to the show, seeing as Heiji had just had almost a mountain of sugar. Conan was sitting out on a chair waiting for Heiji to get on the first outfit, when he heard the lock open on Heiji's stall. Let the games begin eh?

The first pair was a black, goth-style pair, with chains. He came out, acting as though he were emo, and was going to start cutting himself. He had even styled his hair so that the ridiculous spike in the front was tamed down, and all of his bangs were in the way of one eye. Claiming he looked fat in the pants, Heiji shut the door to put on the next pair...

... Of which were sand-blasted, worn, patched, cut, baggy, pulled-down way to low, pair of lite denim jeans. He hadn't grabbed a long shirt though, and we'll just leave it at Heiji still has Loony Toons boxers. To save Conan from having a seizure, he went to go get changed again.

Next, a pair of tight, highly fashionable pants, complete with the not-quite-gay attitude. I'm leaving it up to you to imagine that one, cause even Conan was scared. Either way, he blew a kiss and winked at Conan jokingly before he went back to change.

Although, they were better than the next pair, which was gold spandex. MACHO HEIJI TO THE RESCUE!! Quick! Save the wall! (Yes, the wall, and not Conan's head.) Where he got the cape from, Conan and I will never know.

Many, many pairs of pants and accompanying personalties were tried on, taken off, and eventually purchased. Heiji had even thrown in a skort (skirt+shorts) and a cheerleader personality just for kicks.

As the two males were walking home, Heiji with a jiganormous bag over his shoulder, Conan commented on Heiji's apparent bi-polar attitude, to which Heiji simply grinned.

"It's all in the pants little man, all in the pants."

* * *

_XD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! Sorry to any Heiji fans reading this, the idea was just too tempting. When I was originally coming up with the idea, it was Kid changing pants, but it's soo much funnier if it's Heiji. If anyone's interested in seeing a Kaito Kid version, leave a review!!_

_BONUS!!__ For Muse-chan, sense she was kind enough to write me one._

Heiji woke up to find himself chained, and tied to a chair. From what he could figure out, he was bound by rope, toothpaste bottles, medals, puppets, stockings, belts, leashes (to match the dog collar of course), rubber duckies, necklaces, and some unidentifiable-sticky substance, he suspected to be gum.

The door opened to his cell, or more accurately room-in-the-basement, and in walked the Muse-chan, dragging a very large, overly stuffed, garbage bag. Sticking out, was something pink, and feathery.

"Now, what to do first?"

Heiji was sorely wishing that he was Kaito Kid right then, he really did.


	8. Exclamation Points Have a Point

_XD T'was reading, and I came across this, and I realized that somethings are best expressed by just an exlamation point._

_So I wrote this._

_HAVE FUN WITH THE PUPPET SHOW!_

**Exlamation Points Have a Point**

Hakuba looked up from the book he was reading. "You ever notice," he said to his assembled audience, of which noticably consisted of his pillows, and Watson, "that there are some things that you can only express certain feelings in writing through an exlamation point?" Watson flipped her wings, not giving a hoot about what her owner was saying. "For example, surprise, dissapointment, shock, and anger can all be described by a silmple exclamation point, no words needed. Interesting isn't it?" Watson preened as quiet decended. After a while, Hakuba sighed.

"Kid, you can come out of the closet now."

* * *

_Pun not intended. But seriously, somethings only need an exclamation point to be expressed. And I've inspired myself, so you're gonna get Kaito going into the closet, and what happenes after this... later... DUN DUN DUN!!_

_Request fic available to the third signed review!! Any pairings, NO YAOI/YURI !! Come on, there are somewhere from 20-30 people who read this, and I got like, no reviews.  
_


	9. Laundry Day

_So, Chibi-chan-san got the request fic, and here it is._

_Requirements were "'innocent' Conan asks Ran what would happen if Shinichi got in the bath with her,"_

_or "anything with Akako"_

_I chose the latter, cause the story that formed in my mind was funnier._

_AND HERE IT IS!"_

**Laundry Day  
**

Akako smirked as she made her way home. Everything had already been prepared, except the most important part:

Her outfit.

Akako sighed. Her favorite outfit, the egyptianish one, with the snakes, had Kool-aid stains on it courtasy of her servant. Going to her massive closet, Akako searched for something else to wear. Summoner's outfit? Too small. Bikini with a skirt? Too tacky. Steriotype witche's dress? To hot for summer. She sorted through many outfits, but didn't find anything that fit her tastes for that night. She sighed again as she went over to the chest at the foot of her bed. She smiled grimly as she pulled out her Last Resort outfit. She was glad that Kaitou Kid had a sense of humor.

**- A Few Hours Later -**

Kaitou Kid stumbled through the brambles and trees surrounding the Koizumi estate. "We really have to stop meeting like this," he said as he emerged from the forest. Akako was sitting upon her throne (not the bathroom kind), which was to be expected. But, her outfit was not to be expected, and drew the words from Kid's mouth before he could stop them.

"What _are_ you wearing?"

Indeed, her outfit was odd for her previously shown personality. She was wearing an outfit similar to her snake outfit in style, except you had to replace any black with light green, and the snakes with kittens. Yes, kittens. White, fluffy, _cute_ kittens.

A vein throbed in Akako's forhead. "Shut up! My servant has yet to do the laundry!"

* * *

_XD no clue where it came from, but wherever it did, it amused me to no end. Which was good, because I wrote it in Spanish and Chemistry yesterday when I was bored. The one I started in math promises to be interesting, even though song-fics are harder to write than I thought they would be. B Either way, hope you guys enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, if you've made it this far, you read, so REVIEW!! :tosses Kid dolls at people:_

_Oh! Anyone want a continuation of "Rogue Shinigami?"_


	10. The Lurker in the Shadows

_HURAH FOR LURKERS!!_

_This is a thank you fic to all those who read my stories, but never REVIEWED!! :nom nom:_

_So, in an attempt to get you guys to review, here's a gift._

_To the first five (or so) people who review this chapter, AND HAVE NOT REVIEWED BEFORE, I bequeth, a request fic._

_Anonomous reviewers leave your reqest in your review._

_Same rules apply as the last one. Keep it PG13 or under, no yaoi/yuri. I have no problems writing friendship fics, but anything past that, not happening._

**The Lurker in the Shadows  
**

There was someone following us, Shinichi-sama knew, and so did I. Shinigami always could tell when they were being watched. I, however knew who it was, being able to openly observe our surroundings. I kept who it was to myself, it's so much more amusing when Shinichi-sama is left out of the loop like that. Especially when said lurker had been following him around for a few days.

He knew that it was a human, so he wasn't in danger (from Shinigami). He knew it was the same person, the aura was the same afterall. He knew it was a female, the footsteps were too light for it to be a male. He knew it had to be someone _he_ knew, but he couldn't exactly put his finger on who it was. He knew a lot of things, but he never saw it comming.

"SHIN-CHAN!!" Shinichi-sama never even saw the glomp comming. In his human form, which (to his eternal dismay) was that of a human child of seven, he was absolutely smothered by his surrogate mother, who was also the lurker. There was something to be said for her stalking skills, Shinichi-sama hadn't noticed her for a good hour or so. However, her patients and bubblieness had won over her patients, she had relented after three days. I gotta admit though, Yukiko-sama is quite impressive for a human. She can see Shinigami in their own form, and their familars, as well as stalk one half way deacently. "I'm so glad to see you!!" Yukiko-sama chose that moment to pick up Shinichi-sama, and succeded on getting on his nerves. He squirmed, and fidgited, but she refused to let go.

"SHADE! HELP ME OUT HERE!" I shook my head. Sometimes, it's more amusing to leave Shinichi-sama at the mercy of the anonomous lurker, who occasionally ended up as someone we knew.

* * *

_XD I'm so mean to Shinichi. To those of you who couldn't tell (which I doubt there are many of you), this takes place early on in the Rogue Shinigami universe. I do plan on continuing it, once I get over the road block in The Bottom Line. Just a clarification point: Yuusaku is a Master that ditched the Shinigami world twice, but went back the first time because of the Salem Witch Trials. On the second time he faked his death in a fight against an allied Master, but lost his familar. At this point, Yukiko is not yet a Human-Familar, she's just a normal human. How they ended up as a family, I'll explain later, in Rogue Shinigami, whenever it comes out._

_Actually, it might come out sooner, seeing as it's a little bit easier to write than The Bottom Line._


	11. Kidnapped: 1 pt 5

_OKAY!! ANOTHER ONE!! WHEEP WHEEP!!_

_I'm having wayyy too much fun with this for my readers' good..._

_A note, all the Kid-napped (well, the first 5 if I do more) were written at the same time. I'm just updated the author's notes when I post them as chapters. So, why am I uploading this soo far after I've written it? Answer: cause I was bored and I wanted to update.  
_

_MAHA! ONTO THE STORY!_

**Kid-Napped - Version 1.5  
**

Considering the last heist, they should have seen this one coming. But, we, as readers and fan-fiction writers, know that some things just can't be anticipated.

But no one was expecting to get their hands on a can of Kaito Kid Sleeping Spray. No one was expecting Kid to get _caught_ by the Sleeping Spray, in it's pink and fuzzy (yes fuzzy, Kid put the soft side of velcro on the can) glory. And no one was expecting it to _work_.

So, no one really knew what to do when Kid flumped to the floor, asleep. They all just stood there. Hakuba, in his omnipotent wisdom said "So, we caught Kid in the act, of 'Kid-napping?'" The assembled's reaction wasn't exactly pretty.

Let's just say the wall would need to wear a helmet in the future. May all walls be warned, bring your hard hats to Kid heists.

Yes, once again, the Task-force was seen hitting their heads against the wall, Kid among them this time. It took a few moments for people to notice, but when they did, Kid just grinned, and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Pink, sleeping gas smoke.

* * *

_Yes, I'm obsessing over this. BUT IT'S FUN!! So, don't shoot me when I upload like, three more of these (not an exact figure). This one didn't turn out as planed, so I SHALL TRY AGAIN!_

_The randomness level in this one, I, once again blame on Fish Head. She made me hyper whilst chatting with her on Deviant Art._

_NUUU PLUNNIE INVASION!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! :climbs a tree:_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!_


	12. Lobster Back

_OMFG!! 2006 HITS WHEN I LOGGED ON!!_

_THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE HITS!! Now, If I could get you guys to review..._

_Nothing in this fic is mine..._

_Except the inspired idea._

**Lobster Back **

Hakuba went into school that morninig, feeling rather glum, and discomforted. In retrospect, he really shouldn't have stayed that long at the pool. He sighed before he entered the classroom, and pushed open the door, ready to face the two people who insisted on getting in his bubble.

"Morning 'Kuba-kun!" Hakuba shot a glare at Public Enemy # 1, AKA Kuroba Kaito. Oddly, he hadn't attacked Hakuba yet, in what Kaito called a "greeting." Hakuba put his hand to his face, as he groaned. Kaito was going to give him a head ache, he could just tell.

"I thought I told you not to call me that..." Kaito just grined, as Aoko made her way over, and said her hellos. Kaito just stood there grinning, as though he was the only one in on a joke.

"Why Hakuba, what red cheeks you have, are you blushing??" Kaito asked mockingly.

"I-I am _NOT_ blushing!! It's a sun burn!" Hakuba replyed, highly annoyed at this point, who was Kaito to paraphrase Little Red Riding Hood at him? "I spent too much time at the pool last night, if you must know."

"Aww! Have you been taking care of it? You know, cold showers and lotion and all that." Aoko said, fiting into the motherly role so well. Meanwhile, Kaito's grin just grew wider, as he sauntered back to his desk as the bell rang. Hakuba could have sworn he heard Kaito mummble something along the lines of "lobster back" as he left.

* * *

_Yes, I just quoted kids stories at you. Though, if you've read this far, you should be expecting something like this. Written before school, and I am soo late right now, it's not funny, but I couldn't just leave this idea alone. Inspired because I got me a sun burn (there are times being a strawberry blond is NOT fun, only people who burn faster than red heads are albinos), and I could so see Kaito calling Hakuba a lobster back. Can anyone pick out the two main jests Kaito made a Hakuba? He's burnt on his ears, face, back, sholders, and upper-arms, if your interested. Which, by the way, includes some of the worst combination of spots to be burnt if you're at all interested._

_wow, 13th chapter, I should prolly do a different fic, XD I might change the order of this then.. should I feel inspired._


	13. Kidnapped: 3 pt 0

_OH NOEZ! NO BEGINNING AUTHOR'S NOTE!!_

_Wait a moment..._

_Drat there is one._

**Kid-napped - Version 3.0  
**

If a kid is caught by Kaitou Kid, is it Kid-napping? Or would it be child-stealing? Possibly kid-stealing, if it was a baby goat. You can't really tell these days, after all, a growing boy eats sooo much. Anyway, back to the problem, wouldn't anything stolen by Kid be "Kid-napping?" Or would that only count if he was sleeping on the job? You know, someone should really be writing these down, they're good questions. Oh, working on it Conan? Good boy. Now, would you really go off and hurt Kuroba-nee-chan just because he's being philosophical? ... I thought so. Now, let me get back to the pondering.

So, if Kaitou Kid kidnapped a goat, and brought it to a heist, and exchanged it for the gem, which he later exchanged for a shrunken detective, which he traded for the goat with the gem-studded collar, and kidnapped the goat he brought to the heist in the first place, and then departed with two goats in hand, while sleeping, would that be kidnapping? Or would he need to go off and sing a song first? "Oh how much is that kiddie in the window? The one with the glarily eyes? How much is that kiddy in the window, the one eating all of the fries?"

- THUNK -

_- We'll be back after this message from our sponsors -_

singingCan can, you do the can can, you do the can can, you do the can can can can can./singing

Buy Kaitou Kid Sleeping Spray now, and get the second can free! That's right free!

speed say _quantites may vary from can to can. second can not guaranteed to have Sleeping Spray. have a nice day._ /speed say

Call 1-800-IMADORK, that's 1-800-IMADORK. Call now.

-_ We now return to our regularly scheduled program - _

Kid, I'm a kiddy Kid, and I nap nap nap, n-nap nap nap.

- click -

* * *

_NOT EDITED AT ALL (except spelling) AND JUST WRITTEN AS IT CAME TO ME! Which is why it is sooo random. And chaotic, and disorganized. So sorry if you couldn't follow, this is how my brain works. BEHOLD THE RANDOMNESS! Oh hey, I think this is the longest one so far..._

_Yes, I said "Kuroba-nee-chan" on purpose. He's disguised as a girl right there._

_continues running from plunnies THEY'RE GONNA EAT ME ALIVEEEEEE!!_


	14. Kidnapped: 1 pt 5 pt 2

_Dun dun!!_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE TO THE RESCUE!!_

_This should be a given by now, I'm hyper and random, and there is no way that I own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, otherwise certain girls would be helping out certain guys, instead of being lonely._

**Kid-napped - Version 1.5.2  
**

Two heists in a row, could they go for a third? Apparently they could. Or rather, Kid could. As Hakuba made it up to the roof, to find Kid there, he was stunned, and any variation there of. He really should have seen it coming, but come on, who would have thought that Kaitou Kid had the audacity to fall asleep _on purpose_ during a heist. Okay, so it was getting late, the third one in a row, and Hakuba had been playing tic-tac-toe in class out of sheer boredom, but _falling asleep at a heist??_

For get the fact that he was apparently floating, oh no, that was normal by any standards. It seemed to happen a lot at Heists really. Hakuba couldn't seem to get past the mental block that Kid sleeping on the job. So, of corse he didn't really notice Kid waking up, falling off of his 'solidified air,' teasing the currently absent-minded detective, getting bored, and leaving.

And thus ends, Kid's second time being caught in the act of Kid-napping

* * *

_XD I really pick on Hakuba too much, I shall attempt to make him less retarded in The Bottom Line, for all ye Hakuba-fans out there._

_Yes, Kid is just a little bit magical. I agree full heartedly with peppymint on that one._

_Okay, running out of ideas, so there shouldn't be that many more coming._

_For now, dun dun dunnnnnn!!_


	15. Friendly Rivals

**Friendly Rivals**

Hakuba looked at the outfit hanging from his closet, and then at the note in his hand. He groaned and flopped back on his bed.

"Why did I agree to this?" He knew the answer; because his rival, one Kuroba Kaito, had challenged him. He thought back how he got himself stuck in this mess.

_"Ne, Kaito. How hard is it to be a girl?" The man in question paused for a moment, before replying._

_"Depends, on whether or not you're playing someone who already exists. Girls that already exist can be harder than just a generic girl. Why?"_

_"Just wondering. KID always pulls it off." And with that said, Keiko dragged Aoko off to whatever girly devices, neither Kaito nor Hakuba could ever figure out._

_"Being a girl is easy you say?" Hakuba said from behind his rival._

_"YEP!"_

Hakuba shook his head. He had set himself up for that one, he knew it. Grumbling, he put on his new uniform, courtesy of Kuroba Kaito. He probably wouldn't have tried it, if Kaito hadn't challenged him, and if his teddy bear wasn't being held hostage by said crazy person. He read the note one last time before tossing it away, annoyed with its author.

_Here's a new uniform for you! Enjoy one week in the realm of skirts and nail polish. Get caught or refuse, and Mr. Snuffles makes a very public appearance._

_Kuroba Kaito_

_P.S. Tell me how it goes._

_--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--_

_XD This one was fun, although hard to piece together. I had a basic idea for it, but it took me a while to work it right. I'm still not quite happy with it._

_REWARD FIC FOR EVE! (nezumi1412) Hope you like it dahlin!_


	16. Duck Hat

**Duck Hat**

"... What is this?" The western detective asked.

"A duck hat." his friend replied.

"I can see that... But what is it doing on my head?" Heiji was indeed dressed up most oddly. He had on his school uniform, true, but he also had bunny slippers, one of a pink bunny, the other a blue bunny, biker-gloves, and the aforementioned duck hat. Why? Because he had been attacked by Kazuha and her friends on the way home.

_-FLASH-_

"That's why." Kazuha grinned. Heiji looked immediately towards the direction of the flash, only to see his rival Okita running in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA!!"

-- The Next Day --

"Did you get the picture developed?"

"Yea... Where does your boyfriend keep his bokuto anyway?" Kazuha shrugged as she took the picture from Okita. Okita had to admit, seeing his rival dressed up as a goof was worth getting almost bludgeoned to death by the victim of the picture.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--.--

_XD I just had to... Inspired by Eve when she said she had a mental image of Heiji in a duck hat. GO DUCK HATS!!_

_... I want a duck hat now..._


	17. Elementary Play

**Elementary Play**

"HEIJI! Come out NOW!"

"NO! Why do I have to play this part?!"

"Cause it was the only part left, and you volunteered late."

"But!! You got to be a villager!"

"I'm only an extra. At least you have actual lines. Now hurry up or we're going to be late!"

Silence prevailed as Kazuha waited impatiently outside her friend's room. They were late for their elementary school play, and she was _not happy_. After a few moments, the door opened slowly...

... To reveal Hattori Heiji, future Highschool Detective of the West, in a bright, feathery duck suit.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_Because Shin (Tails77) wouldn't stop bugging me to write it, and because I actually had an idea of what to write..._

_Finally._

_QUIT BUGGING ME NOW SHIN!_


	18. Nom Nom

**Nom Nom**

"... Kuroba-kun, what _are_ you doing?" Hakuba was in a rather... interesting? Awkward? Interestingly awkward situation. One which included Kuroba Kaito was attached to his arm.

"Gnawing your arm. Why?" Hakuba blinked at the slobbering... thing... on his arm.

"Would you stop?"

"No."

Kuroba's reply left him pondering how he could A) get the leech off his arm, or B) Detach said arm and escape.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_Meh, its short. Written in Physics class, when we had a sub, and I was bored._

_And because peoples reactions to gnawing on their arm/shoulder is amusing._


	19. Tweeder go HONK

**Tweeder go HONK!**

_Seven is a wonderful age. An age where we are experiencing out first few years of school, meeting new people, and torturing new people. For some, this would mean taking their toys, taking the last bit of chocolate, or making them always "it" in a game of tag or hide-and-go-seek. Or blaming breaking mom's favorite vase on them._

_However, such is not always true._

_As in the case of one Hattori Heiji. Such a child, son to the head of the homicide department, and a rather smart child too, would not continue with such mundane practices. No, he chose more... aaahhhh, sophisticated ways of "torturing" his playmates._

"HEIJI! COME PLAY WITH US!" Kazuha called. Beside her, was another boy. A boy who would go on to be Heiji's Kendo rival, named Okita. "Now be nice!" But, alas, her admonishment came too late. Heiji had already started growling at the poor boy as he came up to the pair. Kazuha, knowing what would come next, tried to step in between the two.

Note the use of the word "tried."

Meaning that she failed. Heiji had already lifted his hand, and slowly guided it to Okita's face.

"HONK!"

Heiji pinched his future-rival's nose and immediately turned around and ran, cackling all the way. Okita stood there for a moment, as Heiji's actions sunk in.

"... GET BACK HERE!"

And thusly, began the longest game of "tag" there was for the year. Miraculously as no blood spilt during this game.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_CURSE YOU SHIN! FLEEPING COMMENT INSPIRED ME!! GAHHH!!_

_I hate being easily inspired sometimes. I really really do._

_And the Title just popped out of nowhere, well somewhere in my imagination, but I'm not sure where exactly._


	20. Ish Da Funkeh Dansen

**Ish Da Funkeh Dansen**

Conan blanched. He had just walked into his class, and had caught the tail end of the announcement.

"... will have to learn the dance."

Dancing? Conan? If it was anything but a classical style dance or a waltz, he sucked. Well, he could tango... a little, but anything else was worse than his singing. If that was even possible. He skirted over to his desk, and slid down in his chair. Kobayashi-sensei reviewed the announcement for the few kids other than Conan who had arrived late.

The class had to put on a dance, for the school, and everyone had voted. They had voted for some weird foreigner song, that had apparently become rather popularized over the internet. Just about _everyone _was making videos to this particular song. So, quite naturally, the kids had picked up on them, and the tune was rather catchy, one had to admit. And thusly, the song was chosen.

The "steps" were rather simple, in all actuality. The basic was to open and close your hands, as though mouthing a sock puppet, and to bounce left and right to the music. Conan found himself doing better than he thought he would, and was rather enjoying it. A few of the more courageous students had invented their own steps to the song. As long as they had the hand motion, Kobayashi-sensei didn't really care.

After all, how hard is it to organize a class dance to Caramelldansen?

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_... What kind of person gets inspired by playing Caramelldansen? Please, someone tell me. _

_Another shortie... Sorry! I'm working on making longer fics... Honest! They just aren't WORKING!!_

_GAH!_


	21. Same Old, Same New

**Same Old, Same New**

"IDIOT!"

"I'M THE IDIOT?! WHO'S THE DETECTIVE FREAK?"

"DETECTIVE FREAK? WHAT ABOUT YOU, OH GREAT AND MIGHTY KARATE CAPTAIN!"

"And don't you forget it!" the speaker huffed.

Kazuha had walked in at an odd moment. Kudo-kun and Ran-chan were, once again, fighting over-who-knows-what, but Kazuha could tell there was more to this particuar argument than meets the eye.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you?" A sniffle.

"Ran..." A hand reached to whipe away forming tears.

She supposed they could simply be bored, any other potential reasons alluded her.

"Ran, I'm sorry. I never ment to be gone so long."

"BUT YOU WERE!"

Ran-chan cringed, the accusation was true. "But I'm back now, so don't cry. I love you Ran!" And with that, she pulled Kudo-kun into a hug, like he had so many times before.

"I love you to, Shinichi." He leaned into the hug, like his friend always did.

Kazuha sighed. Yep... They were defiantly bored.

--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--..--

_If anyone recognizes this sort of thing, then I praise you for you're realizing hte refference._

_Written while bored, on the way to my job (cleaning the church)._

_ Partially inspired by the STOOPID MALE (AKA DHB)._


End file.
